<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Laugh by cartersleia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836202">Little Laugh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersleia/pseuds/cartersleia'>cartersleia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fever, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Mention of pregnancy, Post-Canon, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartersleia/pseuds/cartersleia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daniel…" Daisy's voice goes softer, placing a gentle palm to his forehead. </p><p>He's burning up. </p><p>"D-Danny. Where's-" Daniel tries to sit up, to which Daisy pushes him back down with a firm hand on his chest. She's wide awake now, since both of her boys need her. </p><p>"He's okay. Sleeping." Daisy reassures. "You're sick."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Laugh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really should be asleep. </p><p>Danny is Daisy and Daniel's son. Daisy had a long list of names planned for a girl, but didn't even consider a boy. </p><p>They just went with Daniel after his father and nicknamed him Danny. But Daniel took Daisy last name in the marriage so both him and Danny's names are Daniel Johnson.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy groaned as she stirred awake to her baby's cries. </p><p>She turns over to the digital alarm clock on the nightstand, sees it read a clean 3:30am, and rubs her tired eyes awake enough to stand up and check on her son.</p><p>As she leaves to head to the nursery, she notices Daniel is still asleep on the bed, not having moved since they put Danny to bed earlier and collapsed into bed themselves. </p><p>That meant Danny had slept for a full five hours.</p><p>Quite the achievement for her little boy. </p><p>"Hey baby boy." She greets sleepily as she steps into the nursery, hearing Danny's cries die down once he realizes that his mom is here now. </p><p>"Whatcha need?" She asks as she picks him up from the crib, a Captain America onesie fit on him snugly. </p><p>"You hungry?" Daisy inquires before she feels his diaper, and knows exactly why he was crying. </p><p>She lays him down carefully on the changing table in the corner of the nursery, humming quietly as she changes his diaper as quick as she can, putting a fresh one on and getting him back into the onesie. </p><p>"You ready to go back to bed?" She says once he's all clean again, and Danny makes a little cooing sound. At three months, he could start laughing at any time, and both his parents were keeping a keen ear for any new noise out of their baby. </p><p>Luckily, Danny seemed sleepy, and shuts his eyes immediately after being placed back in his crib. Daisy spins the mobile around a couple times (a gift from Fitz and Jemma- it had all sorts of science symbols on it that spun around as a gentle melody played) before she was sure he was asleep again. </p><p>Daisy climbs back into bed with Daniel and whispers "he just needed a change", expecting Daniel to have woken up through Danny's crying and Daisy's movements. </p><p>Instead, her husband stays still. </p><p>Actually, he's shaking quite a bit….</p><p>"Daniel?" She asks tentatively, reaching over to touch him on the shoulder. </p><p>His breath hitches, and his eyelids open suddenly. </p><p>As Daisy looks closer, she can see there's a thin sheen of sweat in Daniel's forehead, that he's breathing heavy and looks incredibly disoriented. </p><p>"Daniel…" Daisy's voice goes softer, placing a gentle palm to his forehead. </p><p>He's burning up. </p><p>"D-Danny. Where's-" Daniel tries to sit up, to which Daisy pushes him back down with a firm hand on his chest. She's wide awake now, since both of her boys need her. </p><p>"He's okay. Sleeping." Daisy reassures. "You're sick."</p><p>Daniel shakes his head weakly. </p><p>"No- not sick." He insists, but Daisy sees right through him- maybe it was the fact that they were married, or that they had a kid, or that they just loved each other so much that Daisy could always tell when Daniel was lying or forcing braveness or happiness for her. </p><p>"You are." She insists back. "Are you nauseated? We should get you to the living room- I can easily take care of you and Danny from there-" </p><p>"No, no, I'm not letting you take care of me and our son." Daniel's voice is quickly getting hoarser and hoarser. She'll have to make some tea. </p><p>"Yes, I am." She swings her legs off the bed and stands up to walk to Daniel's bedside, very easily scooping her husband into her arms and walking out of their bedroom, Daniel protesting all the way to the large couch in the living room. </p><p>Daisy sets him down on the corner near the pillows so he can rest his head, and tucks him in with a throw blanket around his torso and legs. Daniel just looks at her in utter shock and confusion. He knows Daisy can pick him up, that she's ridiculously strong, but he never expects it. </p><p>"Do you want to take the prosthetic off?" Daisy asks, and Daniel shakes his head as he subconsciously snuggles into the pillows and blanket. </p><p>Daisy smiles and heads off to make some tea. </p><p>~~~~~~~ </p><p>Daniel sleeps until 5am when Danny demands his breakfast, and then further sleeps as Daisy feeds him. </p><p>Daisy keeps him on her hip as she keeps the tea warm and makes herself waffles for breakfast, not wanting to plan on making Daniel anything in case he 's nauseated. He never answered her on that, just protested until he was too tired to resist anymore. </p><p>A stray sneeze from the quiet couch causes both Daisy and Danny to turn their heads to the source of the noise. </p><p>Danny's cheeks perk up into a cute little smile. </p><p>Daisy's heart melts. </p><p>"Hey, sleeping beauty." Daisy teases as she walks to the living room, knowing he knew who sleeping beauty was- for some reason, it was one of the only things Daisy wanted to watch in her last months of pregnancy. </p><p>Daniel smiles an identical smile to the one on Danny's face. </p><p>"Hi." He greets, voice even hoarser than before.</p><p>Daisy puts Danny down on his playmat, watching as her son eagerly grabs an elephant stuffed animal and cuddles it to his chest as he lays down. </p><p>She reheats and pours Daniel a large mug of tea with a big serving of honey, handing it to her husband with a mug cozy so he doesn't burn himself. </p><p>"Thank you." Daniel says, the words quickly followed by long sip of the tea and then a loud sneeze. </p><p>Danny makes a tiny, beautiful sound of pure delight, and Daisy dares to call it a laugh. </p><p>But that's what it was. </p><p>Here was her baby boy, who she had only known for barely a year (and only three months in the outside world, and not her mindlessly talking to her baby bump and the occasional kick from her little boy) laughing because Daniel sneezed, of all things. </p><p>"Was-was that…?" Daniel asks, stuttering over his words. He may be sick, but he just very clearly heard his son laugh for the first time. </p><p>"Yeah…" Daisy responds, moving over to where Danny was lying with his elephant stuffed animal. "He just did." </p><p>Daisy spent a while trying to figure out other things that would get him to laugh- including making animal sounds and singing the most ridiculous songs she could remember, and even fake sneezing, but the only thing that did it was when he heard a real sneeze. </p><p>Daniel even tried with a fake sneeze- and nothing, until it was followed up with a real one and Danny giggled in delight. </p><p>Daniel may be sick, but if their baby was going to laugh with every sneeze, this bough of sickness might not be all that terrible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/cartersleia">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>